


I'll Make Up For It

by orphan_account



Series: Fiddauthor Coffee Shop AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward First Time Mention, Body Worship, Ford is Gay, M/M, More Like Erotica, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Slight Body Dysphoria, Smut, The Yours and Mine Cafe, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiddleford has to work at the cafe during Valentine's Day. Ford wants to make up for the long day with a night of romance and passion, but after their last two tries were very bad, he wants to make sure he gets everything perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading through the series and you don't want to read this you don't have to, it isn't extremely plot relevant. All you need to know is that Fiddleford is transgender.

Ford and Fiddleford walked from their last class--Physics II--to the Yours and Mine together, as had been tradition for the past three and a half months. Everything was the same except for one thing. “I’m afraid we can’t chat while you study today, hon,” Fiddleford said.

“What? Why not?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day today,” Fidds explained to Ford, subtlely lacing his icy fingers between Ford’s six, “so the cafe’ll really be hoppin’. Everyone comes in on Valentine’s Day for our specials.”

Ford groaned. He already hated the over-commercialized holiday, especially because homosexuals were somehow not included in most of the commercialism, and now it was taking his boyfriend away from him? “C’mon, Fidds, can’t you at least take off early?”

“On the contrary, sweetheart, Annie asked me to work extra hours today because Seth has to leave early. I’m very sorry, love. You can hang out with your brother.”

“Nah, he’s been spending a lot of time around this guy named Jimmy. I think they’re best friends but I’ve never met the guy. Anyway, he won’t be home till late. Maybe two in the morning.”

“Ah. I’m right sorry, sweetpea, but I’m afraid you’ll be spending a lot of time by yourself today.”

Ford scowled but nodded. He couldn’t be selfish; Fidds needed the money. “Okay. I’ll stay for a while, though.”

“Alright. But I know how ya get with these things, sugar. If ya need to leave, don’t think you need ta stick around for me. I’ll be real busy. I promise I’ll make it up to ya later, though.”

“Thanks, Fidds.” Ford leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cold, rosy cheek, making the taller man laugh.

The door made its customary  _ ding-a-ling _ when the pair entered the small coffee shop. “Alright, hon, I’ll talk to you in a bit,” Fidds smiled. He turned towards the counter, then seemed to reconsider. Turning back around, he gently cupped Ford’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss that left Ford breathless and flushed when Fidds pulled away. “Love you.”

“Y-yeah,” Ford murmured.

Fidds winked as he slipped easily behind the counter and tied his apron gracefully around his waist, leaving Ford to collect his thoughts and finally take in his surroundings.

The cafe was decorated with little pink, red, and white hearts hanging from the walls and small flakes of pink heart-shaped confetti littering the tables, chairs, floor, and counters. Cheesy music played softly from the speakers and gooey-eyed couples cluttered the building, some chatting quietly and others engaged in face-eating battles.  _ Oh, God, _ Ford thought,  _ do we really look like that? I’ll have to ask Fidds to cut back on the PDA a little. _

Speaking of which...Ford glanced back at his boyfriend. He immediately blushed and looked away as Fidds gave him a sugar-laden and very suggestive look. Ford sat down at an unoccupied table and opened his books. He needed to study for Astronomy and the charts weren’t going to memorize themselves.

It was very, very hard to focus. Especially with that voice humming in the background. Ford tried his best to block out the noise around him by muttering equations as he jotted them down, but his ears always zoned right in on that beautiful,  _ sexy _ Southern drawl.  _ Damnit, _ Ford thought after a couple hours as he struggled to solve a complex calculation but ended up just doodling Fiddleford,  _ I need to get out of here. _

He stood, gathered up his books rather messily, cast a glance at Fidds, then made his escape back to Fiddleford’s apartment. Stan wouldn’t be back till late so Ford had the place to himself.

He wanted to do homework, but...it was Valentine’s Day. He wanted to do something special, but what?

_ All I’m gonna need are some roses...and maybe some chocolate. And I want the place to smell good, so I’ll need some candles. And he seemed to want...that. Really bad. _

He remembers the last time they engaged in coitus. It had actually been their second time, and although it had been slightly more successful than their first time-- _ Happy New Year, darlin’...you okay with this?...I don’t know what I’m doing...Ouch!...Sorry...I can’t, I, Fidds, Fidds, please, I just can’t do it, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I don’t know what I’m doing _ \--it had still ended far too quickly when he’d finished first and Fidds had had to finish himself. Ford had been pretty mortified. But tonight...he wanted tonight to be perfect.

After a quick trip to the store, Ford had set up everything they'd need: dimly lit candles across the apartment, a heart-shaped box of dark chocolate, the best Chardonnay he could afford in a bucket of ice, slowly burning vanilla incense, and a large white board covered in various equations and anatomical diagrams. Indeed, it was all planned perfectly. Now to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiddleford McGucket was feeling very very alone. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad as he looked around the cafe, with its cosy lighting and friendly atmosphere, and saw dozens of couples talking, laughing, and kissing, and didn’t see Ford anywhere.

But closing time was near, and Fiddleford was incredibly antsy, knowing that it was only about fifteen minutes until he could run out those doors and see his favorite person again. The patrons were almost all gone, leaving the cafe much emptier than before. Fiddleford bounced his leg in his anxiety. Then, a heavy hand was laid on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Annie smiling lightly, her own apron tied over her clothes. ”I got it from here, Fidds,” she offered, “You head on home.”

Fiddleford beamed, pulling her into a grateful hug. “Thank you! Thank you!” he exclaimed before quickly running off, grabbing his coat, and heading for the door.

“And happy Valentine’s Day!” Annie called after him, but he was focused on just one thing: getting home to Ford.

* * *

Fiddleford swung open the apartment door, expecting to find Ford waiting for him, probably on the couch or at the desk with some book. He wanted nothing more than to just be with him, warm and safe, the two of them alone.

However, once inside, he found something very different. The typical bright, cheap lighting was replaced by the warm glow of a dozen candles around the room. It looked dazzling and smelled delightful. To top it all off, Ford stood near the door, having heard his boyfriend coming, with a bouquet of dark pink roses in one hand and and a large box of chocolates in the other. He'd fixed his hair since earlier and unbuttoned his shirt down a just a bit more, but it was certainly enough.

Ford smiled confidently. On the inside, of course, he was a wreck, but this was a special night and it had to go well. He took a step toward his boyfriend, presenting his gifts and hoping he liked it. “Welcome back, love.”

Fidds’s face lit up like the Fourth of July. “Oh, sweetheart, thank you!” he gasped, carefully taking the presents. “You didn’t have to do anything, really--”

“I wanted to make up for leaving earlier,” Ford said. He leaned in closer and said in a much huskier voice, “And I’m not even close to being done yet.”

Fiddleford McGucket damn near melted. “F-Ford, I--”

Ford didn’t stop to listen, instead pulling his boyfriend gently into the bedroom. “Now, I’ve done some research,” he said, “and it seems that the optimal atmosphere for love-making is--”

“Stanford, did ya really do  _ calculations _ on how ta have sex while I was working?”

Ford flushed and, for a second, lost his entire confident demeanor. “Sorry, I--”

“No, no,” Fiddleford hastily corrected, “it’s...real cute, is all.”

“So...did you want me to explain, or...not sexy?”

“I think I’ll pass. I want to get on to the main course, you know,” Fiddleford grinned cheekily.

“C’mere, you,” Ford laughed, and scooped his boyfriend into a hug, kissing him all over his face. “M’sorry I left,” he continued, mumbling the apology into Fidds’s hair. “Couldn’t concentrate.”

“It’s alright, you just couldn’t handle my overwhelming sexiness,” Fiddleford teased.

“How’d you know?” Ford frowned.

Fidds blinked. “Wait, I was joking.”

“I--I wasn’t. You...I….” Ford was losing it.

“Please, hon. You haven’t seen the half o’ my flirting skills yet.” The southerner nudged Ford. He pulled him into his arms and led him to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Oh! Wait!” Ford paused, breaking from the embrace and hurrying over to their dresser. He connected his smartphone to a small speaker and, tapping the play button, filled the room with a slow, soothing rhythm that calmed his nerves. “Alright,” he said smoothly, running a six-fingered hand through his hair. “Now what was it that you wanted to show me?”

Fidds closed his mouth. “Ah--um.” He shook his head, gathered his thoughts, then grabbed Ford by the arm and pulled him closer. “I think,” he said, “we should start with this.” With a slow smile, he began to unbutton Ford’s shirt.

Despite his careful breaths, Ford blushed down from his cheeks to his chest, made more apparent as Fidds worked diligently to undress him. He couldn’t help but smile, though; everything was going completely according to plan. He had the checklist out on the desk to prove it.

When Fidds was finished opening the buttons, he looked up at Ford and asked carefully, “Are you okay?”

“Are you? I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Fidds shook his head. “Don’t think about that. We’ll be fine. Now come on, let’s get you outta those pants.”

“No, no,” Ford said, “I want to take this slow.” He paused. “Please.”

“Of course,” Fidds replied, then giggled as Ford tapped a finger on his nose.

“Boop.”

“Ah, ya silly goose! C’mere.” They shared another kiss, which Fidds broke when Ford began to try and remove his grey polo. “Careful, hon, that’s my work shirt.”

“I know.” Ford grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of Fidds’s throat before drawing back to pull the shirt over his head, revealing the black binder beneath. “Is it alright if I…?” he asked, knowing how self-conscious Fidds was about his body. Their last two times they’d kept the binder on.

“Y-yeah,” Fidds mumbled. He turned his face away, blushing hard.

“I don’t have to,” Ford insisted. “If you’re not comfortable yet.”

“No, no, you...you can.”

Ford carefully removed the binder and stared unashamedly at Fidds’s body. “I don’t care what you say,” he said, “you’re beautiful.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. Why should these--” he caressed the small breasts-- “matter to me, when this--” he tapped over Fidds’s heart-- “is all I really care about?”

“Oh, Stanford,” Fidds smiled, and pulled Ford in for a kiss.

Ford sassily stuck his tongue into Fidds’s mouth before pulling away. “Having fun yet?” he murmured sultrily.

“Mmm, you know it.”

“Good.” Ford pressed a gentle kiss to Fidds’s nose, then suddenly his focus shifted down. He placed his hands carefully on the pale, slender hips, before his fingers slipped into Fidds’s waistband and he looked back into the southerner’s eyes as he asked, “Is this alright?”

“Ooh, is it?” Fidds breathed. “You’re doing fantastic, darlin’.” He smiled and slid a hand into Ford’s thick hair. “You know I love you no matter what?”

Ford paused in the middle of sliding his boyfriend’s slacks off. “...Yes.”  _ He does? Even after…. _

“Whatever you’re thinkin’,” Fidds said, his forehead creasing imperceptibly, “stop. Remember what I told you then? ‘Forever and always,’ I said, and I meant it, too. Now get on with it, sweetheart, your teasin’ is drivin’ me crazier than a hog in heat.”

Ford laughed at the expression and removed the article of clothing, tossing the pants to the side before looking back up at Fidds. “You’re really beautiful--you know that?”

Fidds blushed. “Aw, Ford, you’ve gone and made me blush again.”

“I know; I love it.” He reached up and kissed Fidds’s nose again. “Mmm, I love your nose too. Love all of you,” he continued, leaning over and over until Fidds was lying on his back. “So cute and slender, so perfect….”

Fiddleford was overwhelmed. He clutched Ford’s arms, so muscular, yet soft without the former boxer’s old routine of practice. “Mmmm, God,” Fidds mumbled. “Y’really know how to get a guy goin’, don’t ya?”

“Heh,” Ford laughed nervously, “Just trying my best.” He slid his knee between Fidds’s legs, causing him to let out a breathy moan. He noticed Ford was still wearing his trousers.

“Oh,” he commented, looking down, “it seems somethin’ isn’t fair here.”

Ford followed his boyfriend’s gaze. “Ah. Right,” he muttered, and reached down to shimmy out of his clothes, but a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Allow me,” Fiddleford said with a sly grin.

“O-oh,” Ford stuttered out, surprised.

Fidds slowly, sensually, slid his hands down Ford’s freckled chest, his soft tummy, and his firm hips before finding the zipper.

“Woah,” Ford gasped.

“Too close?” Fidds made to pull his hands away.

“No, no, keep going.” Ford took a deep breath.

“Alright….” He pulled the zipper, opened the button, and hooked his fingers into the belt loops. Then he tugged them down to the floor, sliding down with them until he was at eye level with the sizable bulge pressing against his white briefs. “Shit, I forgot how big ya were, hon.”

“It’s not that--”

“Big? Yes, it is.” Fidds’s fingers hovered inches away from the tenting cloth. “Can I…?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” He kept one hand on Fidds’s shoulder, the other held over his mouth in a failing attempt to shield his embarrassment.

Fidds licked his lips and smiled coyly. He traced a long, delicate finger around Ford’s naval before moving slowly, tenderly downwards. His fingertips poked beneath the elastic, tangling into the thick nest of curls. He allowed his touch to explore the area for a moment, but finding and latching on-

“Ahh!” Ford let out a low and stifled moan. Fidds looked up curiously to see him, eyes tightly closed, biting at his bottom lip. Now  _ that _ was sexy.

He grinned and slowly pushed the briefs down, revealing his prize. There was a moment where he just eyed it, awestruck, then he went down.

Ford saw stars. No, he saw galaxies. It was like his body was engulfed in flame, like the lights of the universe were dancing before him, like he was floating in the cosmos and it was  _ beautiful. _ Fidds was  _ beautiful.  _ He was vaguely aware of his fingers locking tightly into Fidds’s pale brown hair before Fidds  _ moaned _ and the vibration sent him to another  _ dimension. _ This was  _ nothing _ like the last two experiences he’d had; this was something otherworldly, even  _ heavenly _ .

But no, wait, this wasn’t according to his Plan at all, he wanted to make  _ Fidds _ feel special, this night was supposed to be about him. “F-Fidds….Fidds you gotta stop.” He could barely get the words out, his mind was so foggy.

Fidds pulled back swiftly. “S-sorry, Ford, did I do somethin’ wrong?”

Ford offered a dazed smile. “No. You’re...God, that was amazing. But this night was supposed to be about you. So...let me take over, alright?”

“Um, alright then,” Fidds said, sitting back up and sliding out of his own underpants.

Ford swung a leg over Fidds’s legs, straddling him carefully. He ran a hand through his mussed, sandy hair. “How do you manage to be so wonderful?” Ford mused.

Fidds giggled at the constant flattery. “It’s easy when I’m around you.”

Ford pressed kisses along the man’s jawline, drifting to his neck, “ _ Just so amazing,”  _ he whispered in heavy breaths down his chest, dexterous six-fingered hands following ahead, all the way down.

Fidds’s hips bucked up at the contact. His back arched with a piercing moan before he buckled forward, one hand settling on the back of Ford’s head, the other grabbing desperately at his shoulder. “Oh! Oh my…!” he gasped between exclamations of pleasure.

Ford worked meticulously and to the best of his ability. It seemed to be working rather well from his boyfriend’s reaction. He grew more confident and it was reflected in the way each stroke of his tongue became faster and faster.

Fidds nails dug into the flesh of Ford’s shoulder, but neither noticed in that moment. At last, Fidds pushed Ford back gently, breathing heavily. “That’s enough o’ that,” he said with a dazed smile, “J-just… please…” He gestured vaguely to the bedside table.

“Oh! Of course,” Ford agreed with a nod. He shuffled through the nearby drawer’s contents as quickly as he could so as to return to his lover as soon as possible. He came back to Fidds with a look of pride as he presented a new, ribbed condom and a small bottle of water-based lubricant.

Fidds chuckled at Ford’s apparent excitement. “Well then,” he began, lying fully down on his back, “Let’s get to it.”

“Wait a second!” Ford insisted. He reached over Fidds, who was growing increasingly anxious from the lack of contact, to grab two pillows from the head of the bed. He lifted Fidds’s hips up, placing the cushions under him and taking a moment to examine the results. “Are you comfortable? Do you think that’s about 25º?”

“Oh my lord, Stanford Pines, get on with it!” Fidds gasped. His face was flushed and his body was too, too desperate for any more of Ford’s normally endearing nonsense. He canted his hips upward for extra effect.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ford muttered. He fumbled with the condom and managed to put it on right--swearing only once in the process--before slicking up with the lubricant and saying, “I’ll go slow.” He knelt between Fiddleford’s pale, trembling legs, placing a small kiss to each kneecap before he began.

Fiddleford cried out and Ford froze. “Did I--are you--”

“Stanford Pines I swear to the good Lord in Heaven if you stop I will strangle you.” He was trembling and sweating, his eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung slightly open, quiet pants and “ah”s escaping as he got used to the feeling.

It was slow and gentle, syncing nicely with the smooth, rhythmic music that thrummed in the background. Everything around them was hazy and soft--or perhaps it was just their glasses fogging up from their passion. Fiddleford clutched at Ford’s shoulders and his body moved in time against Ford’s careful thrusts. He breathed words of encouragement and endearment loudly and shamelessly.

“Yes,  _ yes! _ Ahh!” He sighed, catching himself nearly forgetting to breathe, “So good…”

Ford smiled at Fidds’s pleasure. He leaned in as he pressed forward, burying his face into Fiddleford’s neck and leaving wet kisses. He propped himself up on one forearm. His other hand wander over Fidds’s body. He felt the curve of his hips and behind, he grabbed at his waist, rubbing up to his shoulder blades, all the while breathing softly, “ _ Beautiful. Every inch of you. Beautiful. I love you.” _

Fiddleford grabbed Ford’s hand, stalling it's movement. He led it slowly over his breast and up to his face. He pressed a kiss to each one of Ford’s six digits, pausing at the last to hold between his teeth with a devilish look in his eyes.

Ford groaned. “Ohhhh,  _ fuck.” _

He felt his boyfriend beginning to tense beneath him and quickened his pace, bringing them ever closer to the brink. “Mmmm, Fidds, you’re doing so-- _ ah _ \--well, I love you, I lo- _ ohhhh _ ve you, love you so much…” he mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of Fidds’s neck and mouthing little kisses all over the pale flesh.

“Ah, ahh,  _ ah,  _ F-Ford,” Fidds moaned, his body trembling. His fingernails dug into Ford’s back as his back arched and his chest rose and fell with his panting breaths. “Ford, Ford, so close, so close….”

“I know, I know love, I know,” Ford murmured, and with a perfectly aimed thrust set Fidds writhing with pleasure, scratching his nails up and down Ford’s back as he almost yelled.

It only took a few more seconds for Fidds to reach his release, his body clenching and releasing, abs tightening, and hips lifting right off the pillows. He screamed, Ford’s name and a number of curses leaving his mouth as his world crashed around him.

It was a spectacular sight for Ford to witness, his boyfriend coming apart beneath him, for him. Ford helped him ride through it, ignoring the scraping nails, his attention focused only on the face of his lover as Fidds slowly came down off his high. Determined, he kept going, watching as Fidds’s overstimulated body twitched and heaved beneath him, his face still screwed up, loud moans and swears still tumbling unfiltered from his mouth.

And finally, as Fiddleford shuddered and tightened beneath him once more with loud exclamations of ecstasy, Ford’s own body reached its height and, with a groan, buckled forward and pressed his forehead against Fidds’s shoulder, his entire being engulfed with unimaginable heat. He whispered Fiddleford’s name over and over, breaths coming in gasps as the last of his energy throbbed from him in ebbing waves.

After a few moments, Ford was able to summon the energy to roll off his boyfriend, remove and tie off the condom, and toss it into the wastebasket beside the bed. Then he turned back over and gathered the drowsy Fidds into his arms, the music from the speaker now quiet, reflecting the peaceful afterglow the pair found themselves in. “I love you,” Ford said into Fiddleford’s hair.

“Mmmm...love ya too,” Fidds mumbled, already half-asleep.

Ford sat up and pulled the blankets over them. “Don’t hog ‘em,” Fidds warned sleepily.

“I won’t.”

Fidds chuckled. “...Was the best darn sex I ever had, by the way.”

“Yes, yes, I did a lot of research on coitus before you came home to make sure you had the optimal experience.”

“Dammit, Ford, you had to make it scientific, didn’t ya?”

“Mmm,” Ford laughed. “You know me. Facts and diagrams. And you...well, you’re everything else. You know that?” He paused, musing. “I always heard people talking about their partners as their ‘better half’. I never believed that there was such a thing. Everybody is their own, whole person.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Fidds’s head. “But you changed that for me.” He looked down at the peaceful, sleeping face of his lover. “You changed it all.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Boat_Nectar1 for helping this poor aroace learn how to write this kind of thing! Sorry if it's bad, neither of us have had any experience.


End file.
